Fallen From The Sky
by Transformette
Summary: Loki escapes Thor after the events in New York and is found sick by a young woman. She's just that kind of girl, trying to save the world with kindness and charity work. Perfect, huh? She's also a SHIELD agent, and one of the best, too. Loki thought he could just leave when he was better - but feelings tend to get in the way of that. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Fallen_**

* * *

**My name is Transformette. Love me, hate me, but never forget me! This is something I wanted to try and have been working on for quite some time... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Loki opened his eyes with a gasp. His heart was pounding. He could feel sweat running down the back of his neck, under his hair. He swallowed.

It was cold. His body was shivering. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the bright white light. Its source was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling on a long, dirty cable. It flickered every few moments. The walls of the small room were white, or once had been that colour - now they were stained with urine and vomit. Loki wrinkled his nose as the smell got to him. Midgard. This had to be Midgard.

He realized that the chamber was in fact a bathroom. There was a shower in the corner, and he was sitting with his head against the toilet. He quickly moved away.

He had no shirt - there were wounds on his shoulders and back, but he didn't feel any pain. Just cold. That terrible cold. His trousers - simple, black - were torn and looked like they'd seen more than _he had_. They had a strange symbol on the pocket.

'Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey', laughed a ruff, harsh voice, and through the open door Loki saw a very short and fat man walk down the hall. The god of mischief found he was in some kind of cell - very small and dirty. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but found it next to impossible. His muscles were unbelievably tired, he didn't know why.

The man had an unevenly shaved mustache, tiny, pig-like eyes and red cheeks. He was wearing some kind of uniform, but Loki didn't recognize the emblem. The man was wearing a short cap, which he had now removed to pat it with his hand. Then, he put it back on again.

'Sa... Who are ye, wreck?', he asked with an accent so strong that he was barely understandable.

'Pardon?', asked Loki calmly, a shadow of a smile on his lips. He was too tired for anything else. Cold sweat was running down his torso, gathering on his upper lip. He wiped it off with his hand.

'Do not make me repeat!', shouted the man, walking into Loki's cell and kicking the god of mischief in the ribs brutally. He couldn't do anything. Not even a spell - his power was gone. He just lay there, curled in a ball on the floor, grasping his torso with his teeth clenched.

'Now', barked the man. 'Answer me. Who are ye?'

'My name is Loki', replied Loki quietly, staring at the floor.

'Now we gettin' somewhere. Lucky who?'

This time, he didn't answer. It resulted in another kick, Loki bit through his lower lip in pain.

'Simms, stop it', growled a female voice, as a woman entered the scene. She had a uniform as well - it was grey, with 'Edinburgh Police Department' on the shoulder. Loki closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was falling. Letting go of Thor and the Tesseract, falling back to Midgard... A great abyss below him, swallowing him whole, like a sea of ink. Then it all ended suddenly. After that, he remembered only opening his eyes here.

'He has a guest', said the woman. She had dark skin and fuzzy hair, tied in a ponytail so that it wouldn't disturb her vision.

'He can still talk with a broken rib, right?', asked the man, _Simms_. Loki held back a grin. Pathetic mortal. He had to admit the kick hurt - but it was nowhere near breaking a bone.

'No. It's the usual girl, remember 'er, Simms?'

'Oh, that little slut. Sure. Take the scum, she can have 'im', shrugged the man and walked out.

Loki looked up. The policewoman nodded at him sharply.

'Can you walk?', she asked. He shook his head once, slowly.

'Fine. I'll take her here. But I warn you - one rash move, and you will pay. Understood?', she pointed a finger at him. He nodded.

The policewoman walked out and locked the door of his cell once more. He waited. After a few moments, it opened again, and a girl entered.

She was young, with dark brown hair and storm grey eyes. He also noticed that she was very short compared to him. 5"6, maybe. She looked down at him - he must've been a miserable sight. He only wanted her to leave. He felt terrible. Everything hurt. Even thinking.

She crouched down in front of him, careless of her long, expensive-looking coat brushing against the floor.

'Who are you?', she asked. He didn't reply. 'My name is Magdalene Swanwhite. I'm a SHIELD agent'

He hid his shock. This couldn't be true. He had only escaped their hands. Thoughts were racing through his mind - but they slowed down when he realized something. The girl didn't know who he was. Without his helmet and green cloak, without the scepter - he was just a man.

'You don't look so good', she said, leaning on one knee and putting a hand to his sweaty forehead. His fingers closed on her wrist, as an expression of anger came up in his green eyes. He still didn't say a word. The girl only sighed. 'You have a fever. Let me go, and I'll help you'

He didn't believe her, and she could see it.

'Listen, punk. You either come with me, or you stay here, and get all twenty-four ribs broken by Simms. The choice is yours. Well?'

'May I have time for consideration?', he grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which were still cold.

'Yes. Exactly three seconds. One, two...'

Loki only stared at her.

'Two and a half...', she cocked an eyebrow. 'I'm gonna leave you, I really am'

'Go ahead', he nodded slowly.

'Two and three quarters... Alright fine, let's go', she grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up. For a young girl, she was rather strong. Loki smiled. Her mercy made her weak. She pulled him down the corridor, helping him walk.

'I'm taking him in for observation.', she said to the guard. 'SHIELD will take this'

'I do not wish to go to SHIELD', he protested, putting his arms around himself to try and stay warm. The girl, Magdalene, waited for the policewoman to walk away - then glanced at him again.

'That's why we're not going to SHIELD. This day sucks, and I don't wanna ruin my excuse for a good humor by a stupid one-eyed brat and his 'suspension paperwork'.'

Loki looked at her. This could actually be interesting. The girl had character. _Magdalene_.

They gave him a coat; he put it on. It was freezing outside - he wrapped it around himself tightly. The girl walked over to a black Renault Laguna and took the card out - her hands were shaky from the cold, and slipped from the buttons a few times. Finally, she managed to open the door.

'Get in', she nodded at him. He obeyed, slipping into the seat next to hers. He watched her carefully. 'What's your name?', she asked, turning the heating up. He looked away. She sighed. 'I get it. I'm a complete stranger. But really, I just got you out of hot spot there. You wouldn't have made it intact, believe me', she said.

'You're from SHIELD', he said. It wasn't a question.

'Well, currently, I'm suspended', she turned a bit too sharply, showing some hard feelings. 'But you didn't answer my question. People with names tend to communicate better', she glanced at him.

He didn't respond - just stared at her. She sighed.

'Fine.', she shook her head. 'Anyway, I'll take you to my apartment and take care of that fever. You okay with that?', she glanced at him again. She couldn't help noticing that despite the dreadful state he was in, he was very handsome.

He nodded; then, as if unsurely, he spoke again.

'Thank you', he said. The words felt strange in his mouth.

'It's just what I do', she shrugged, keeping her eyes on the street. 'You can call _me_ Leena', she added after a second. 'It's... short for Magdalene.'

The streets were dark, the lampposts gave off a faint glow in the thick mist. Loki looked out the window curiously. The pain from the beating was gone now, he had healed - that was good news. Even if his power was gone, his body was still immune to Midgard. They arrived at Leena's block, it was around 2 a.m. The neighborhood was completely quiet. She drove her Renault Laguna into the underground garage and parked it with quite some skill, for a girl. They got out.

'What is this place?', asked Loki, looking around. The low ceiling and greenish lights made him feel unwell.

'It's a garage, genius', she rolled her eyes. 'Geez, where did you come from?'

'You have no idea', he said, looking around. There were more human vehicles here.

'Come on. It's cold, and you're sick', she nodded and he followed her into the lift. 'I'm on the last floor', she added. He gave a nod. 'I know it's not much, for a SHIELD girl. Heh... do you even know what that is?', she laughed, shaking her head while struggling with the lock.

'Yes, actually I do', he said before he could help it. He cursed himself.

'How?', she asked - but just then, he lost his balance and had to lean on the wall. She held him up and led him over to the couch. 'What the hell happened to you?', she asked.

'I'm not sure'

'Did you drink last night?', she put a towel under the water.

'No', he scoffed, appalled.

'Just askin'', she rolled her eyes. 'I mean... Well, you don't seem like a street guy.', she added, shrugging. 'The men who land in Edinburgh Dept. are usually different', she said. 'I'm an agent, I can read people. You're too tall and well-built to be a poor drunkard. You're either too smart or too scared to tell me your details.', she shook her head and put the wet towel on his forehead. 'Either way, you would've died there'

'I wouldn't have!', he felt anger bubbling up in him. How dare she?!

'You wanna bet?', she cocked an eyebrow. 'I can see you're not from around here, _Nameless_', she put her hands on her hips.

He frowned.

'Yes, I'm not from around here'

Seeing he wasn't going to add anything else, Leena shrugged and pulled her expensive coat off, hanging it on the chair. Loki watched her silently. as she moved around the room. She was young, for a SHIELD agent, but it was clear that she wasn't lying - she carried a gun and knife about her person, and in her left ear there was a small headphone she pulled out and tossed at the table angrily.

'Go buy a glass eye, Fury', she muttered at the headphone, giving it a death glare.

Loki bit his lip. It was a good thing that he hadn't told her his name. Even if she _was _suspended...

He had to leave. But he was ill, tired, and she was taking care of him. He decided that it was best to stay here. At least for the night.

* * *

**Made it through the 1st chapter. Thanks for reading. Please share your opinion, because I love it. **

**Thank you for following, favouriting & reviewing (if you will :) ) **

**Transformette for Half-Black Heart Studio **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Guardian Angel**_

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, it was very bright. All the windows were letting in pure, white light - that was what had woken him, in fact. The cold, white light of London. It was truly one of a kind.

Not as beautiful as Asgard, though, he thought to himself and immediately cursed himself for it.

He was feeling better, and found there was a fresh wet towel on his forehead. He took it off and sat up on the sofa.

The Midgardian wasn't up yet. The apartment seemed empty. Loki stood up slowly, leaning on objects nearby, and ran his hands over his raven black hair to sleek it back. Then, he made his way to her room, or where he suspected it to be - the door was open, so he walked in.

She was still asleep, her mass of hair loosely around her head in a halo. She hadn't changed her clothes, obviously managing only to take her boots and coat off. There were dark rings under her eyes. She must've stayed up to change the towels. Loki winced.

He cleared his throat.

'Magdalene, wake up. The sun has been aroused from it's slumber', he said.

'Tell it to come later', she muttered, refusing to open her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I'm afraid it insists', he replied, nodding. That's when she finally got up.

She was wearing a simple grey T-shirt and pants. Her eyes were a bit misty, still sleepy.

'Who are you?', she tilted her head.

'You took me from the Edinburgh Police Dept. last evening', he explained.

'Oh, right. Right. What time is it? Never mind, I have to go to work. Now. Right now', she stumbled past him, headed for the kitchen.

'Magdalene, what work?', he asked, following.

'SHIELD. Like the top secret agency. I have to be there before eight, or that one-eyed pirate will make me walk the plank', she muttered, trying to make tea.

'Magdalene, I believe you said that you are suspended', his brow furrowed.

'Well yes but you see, I got a call at three saying that the war criminal Loki has escaped and all units are on...'

'You're sure it wasn't just a dream?', he swallowed, his Adam's apple went up and down.

'I... I don't know...', she sighed, shaking her head. She raised the cup to her lips, and frowned. 'Dammit, cold. I made tea with cold water'

Loki stared at her in surprise. She seemed so well-organized and smart the night before, and now, she was this lost little girl, scurrying around her apartment.

'You want some?', she passed him the cup. He glanced at her.

'Yes, all right', he nodded, taking it from her hand and taking a careful sip. It was disgusting. But he drank it all.

'I... They'll call me if they need me. I have to visit the Bennett's.'

'If I may ask, who are the Bennett's?', Loki tilted his head.

'They're this family I'm taking care of. It's like I give them money and stuff', she shrugged. 'It's probably why I live in this mud hole', she added.

'You give them your money?', repeated Loki.

'Well, yes.', she gave him a confused look. 'I just said so, idiot'

'I understand you take a high position in SHIELD, if you are acquainted with Nick Fury himself', he said. 'Isn't that below you, then?'

She gave him a shocked glance, her eyes wide open and not in the least sleepy anymore.

'What did you say?', she asked, then took a few steps towards him. 'No, don't answer. Exactly who do you think you are? I found you in the worst of sewers, a place you would've never, ever excaped on your own - you were sick. You still are. And you dare- - -', she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

'Magdalene, I am from a... from a rich family. I'm not sure I understand', he said, his brow furrowed. He found his voice to be softer than usual, and it surprised him. When he thought of the way he spoke to Black Widow, and the way he spoke to Leena...

'If you have more than others, isn't it just pure-effing-obvious that you try to help others?', she snapped, glaring at him. She wasn't afraid to look straight into those hypnotizing, green eyes.

'Well...'

Leena shook her head again, breathing out. Her cheeks were red with anger.

'You know what? I'll show you. Some people just have to see it to believe it.', she nodded. 'You're coming with me'

He wanted to say no, but he remembered his brother's words.

_Do you think yourself above them? _

_Well, yes. _

_Then you miss the true point of ruling, brother. _

She understood his silence as a yes, and thought the deal settled. Satisfied, she set off to the kitchen to try and make something edible. Loki ran his fingers through his hair. He had to cut it, he looked too much like...

...himself.

* * *

What he saw that day shocked him. He knew it was visible, but he couldn't change his facial expression. For once, his mask was down. Maybe it was the lack of the sceptre, maybe it was the failed attempt of world domination, maybe it was Leena's idiotic sense or right and wrong. But he felt like the young prince he once was.

He remembered his eyes had turned blue after the mind-control tricks, but now, when he glanced at the mirror, they were green again.

* * *

_'Hold him, I need to make dinner.', Leena passed him the young boy. _

_'I don't think that's such a good...', the child was pushed into his arms, '...idea'_

_'Mrs. Bennett, where are the carrots?', asked the girl, already concerned with something else. Loki held the boy uncertainly. Some time ago, he would've probably just left. But... _

_'In the upper cupboard, dear. Who's your friend?', the elderly woman tilted her head, looking at him with a kind smile. Her lips were coloured red, the exact same red Leena was wearing. The girl looked so beautiful and so normal at the same time, with her long, dark hair and stormy eyes- - - _

_He snapped out of it. _

_'He's a friend', she answered after a moment, with a second's hesitation. 'He doesn't exactly have a name, so...'_

_He gave her a glare. She glared back, but there was something playful about it. _

_'You can just call him anything. How about we start out with _Damien_?', she grinned. _

_'I hate that name', he hissed. _

_'But Mrs. Bennett loves it. And so does the little guy. His name is Nari, by the way', she smiled, cutting the carrots. 'His sister is called Ven. Was.', Leena put the knife down for a moment and walked over to him, her smile gone, replaced by a terrible sadness in her eyes. 'Now you see what I mean?', she whispered. _

_'Ven is... dead?', he asked quietly. _

_'Yes. She was in the area when Loki's army destroyed New York. She was sixteen, studying', Leena shook her head, closing her eyes._

_He nodded and turned his face. This was impossible. The sense of guilt was bashing its way through his shields and masks. He tried to hide it, and failed. In such a short period in time, he understood so much. He looked at the little boy he was holding - the two intelligent, large eyes seemed to see right through him. He shivered. _

_'I... I'm sorry', he said. _

_'What for? Wasn't your fault', shrugged the girl, returning to the carrots. '_Jason_.'_

_'I hate that name even more'_

_'I don't care, _Malcolm_.', she smiled, tilting her head and showing her white teeth. _

_'Miss Swanwhite, I am pretty sure that you are our guardian angel!', exclaimed Mrs. Bennett. 'I'm sorry to say I am so happy your boss suspended you!'_

* * *

**Hello readers, if there are any out there in this blasted cyberspace. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Well, I can just imagine Loki in this situation... please REVIEW! Fav and follow too, but I love reviews. **

**Smiles, TFette**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Back in Service_**

* * *

'You get it now?', she asked, when they said goodbye to the family and walked out into the street. Loki tilted his head, feeling the wind in his freshly-cut hair. It was as short as it once used to be.

'I... think I do.', he answered, looking at her. How was she so _good_? She was a mere mortal, just an... an ant. And she had so much, she had more than he could dream of.

Leena smiled a bit, but suddenly, her phone rang. She put it to her ear, and even though she turned quickly, Loki could hear the conversation clearly.

'Magdalene Swanwhite, where are you? I called in all agents available! Loki has escaped!', boomed Fury, in the deep, powerful voice Loki remembered so well.

'Sir, I... I wasn't sure whether to come. I'm suspended', she said, glancing at the man next to her.

'OF COURSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME! I SAID ALL AGENTS!'

Just when Loki thought the girl would snap under the pressure, she put her hand on her hip and took a whole new tone with the SHIELD director.

'Listen, one-eyed owl. You speak to me like that one more time and I am out, along with my best friend forever, who, I must remind you, is Maria-Effing-Hill! That's right, Cyclops, I just told you to shut up!'

Loki's eyebrows went up. She smiled at him, then continued her conversation. Nick Fury's voice had gotten slightly more normal, and the god of mischief couldn't hear anymore.

'I'll come, because I'm fightin' for the same cause. Yeah, I'm on my way right now. Agh! You call me that again, you half-blind lobster, and I will- - -', she hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. Then, she cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair.

'I didn't know you could do that', said Loki crossing his arms on his chest.

'I got angry.', she sighed, shaking her head. 'He won't fire me anyway. Even so, I should go now... You can come with me, as long as you don't touch anything'

Now this was just _hilarious. _He was going to parade onto the Helicarrier with a SHIELD agent by his side, smiling innocently. He grinned at the image - it was just too perfect.

'No, I better... do something', he shrugged, and Leena took it the wrong way. Her eyebrows drew close together in what seemed like worry.

'Are you gonna run?', she asked, tilting her head.

His eyes widened.

'Excuse me? No...', he bit his lip. 'Magdalene, that would be very impolite of me', he smiled.

'Huh, so you didn't lie about your family', she grinned playfully, 'that's impressive. You know, I almost trust you. Almost', she laughed.

'Me as well.', he sighed, so that she wouldn't hear. He couldn't look her in the eyes right now. She gave him the keys to the apartment and jumped into her Renault Laguna, slamming the door shut. Loki looked after her, literally eating her dust. Then, he sighed, and got on the tube.

He asked somebody the fastest way to get to her address; but it all seemed grey. He watched the world, and felt young and foolish. Midgard was full of life and hope. A place like this... he should've actually taken a look at it before invading.

But he didn't. Because he was a careless child.

_I sound like my father,_ he rolled his eyes. _Like Odin_, he corrected himself.

* * *

'So! I heard Loki has escaped', Magdalene walked into the main hall in her blue-and-black SHIELD uniform and a dark hoodie.

Nick Fury gave her top a skeptical glance.

'What's that?'

'I'm cold, okay?', she crossed her arms on her chest. 'I made it to work. That's about my limit of following the rules, Fury'

He gave her a long look, walking down the steps to meet her. His leather coat flew behind him.

'Miss Swanwhite, finally', he said. 'We've found several matches of the war criminal - in France, Kent and New York. The Avengers, excluding Thor, are already on their way there.'

'What is it with the big As and NYC?', Magdalene crossed her arms on her chest. Nick Fury ignored the question.

'Your mission is to help search Kent for Loki. If you find him, do not attempt to fight him, but call for backup. Understood?'

'Yes, sir.'

_Yeah, right. _

'He is the most dangerous being on Earth right now. He cannot be underestimated, or overestimated. You will be granted everything you need, given that you do not fool around like you normally do.'

'I'm just a bit lazy. So what', she lied. She wasn't lazy. She just often ditched work to help the Bennett's or another family. Or to pull someone out of prison. Or arrest.

'You have to watch out, Magdalene. He's more than he seems', there was actual worry in Fury's voice. The girl felt like giving him a bear hug.

'It's not even certain. It could be anybody. I'll report when there's something important.', Leena patted him on the shoulder. 'Dontcha worry, Fury, I'm the best of your best.', she laughed. 'Though not as good as 'Tasha.'

'Forget it, she's Russian', he allowed himself a slight smile. 'Here's your badge, Magdalene'

He put it into her hands, ans she smiled. Yes. Back in service.

'Thanks, Nick. I'll get Loki. Don't worry', she nodded.

'This is important. If you find him, you must not engage', he put his hands on her shoulders.

'I know. You're repeating that for the two-thousandth time.', she rolled her eyes, and turned on her heel. Her hair bumped up and down with her movement, as she walked out of the hall, swinging her hips.

* * *

**Oh I'm so sleepy I'm dying, there's probably some mistakes there, sorrrryyyy**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Secrets**_

* * *

'Hi, I'm home-', Magdalene walked into the apartment, immediately realizing that it was empty. Her shoulders dropped. So indeed, he was gone. She took her coat off and hung it on the hook by the door - her hat landed on the shelf. She pulled her hoodie off, still in her SHIELD suit and tall boots.

He?

She didn't even know his name. Why was seeing him gone making her feel so down? It was obvious.

She threw her bag at the table, but missed, and it was going to fall on the floor - when suddenly, a hand appeared and grabbed it. Attached to the hand was a body. She looked up - he was there, like he'd just appeared out of nowhere. She would've blown all her money that he wasn't there a second ago.

'You missed.', he said, walking up to her. He was wearing a simple green shirt and black trousers - his hair seemed styled. It was sleeked back. He reminded her of someone. She didn't know who.

'Thanks. I thought you'd gone', she admitted, putting the bag down on its rightful place.

Loki swallowed. It was true, he had been thinking about leaving. Running away. But he convinced himself that if she hadn't yet recognized him, she wouldn't do so for a while longer. He had changed quite a lot.

'Well, I am now here. Magdalene, I found the strangest recipe on the table. Pray tell, what is it for?', he asked. Partially because he wanted to change the topic, partially because he was really intrigued. He didn't like _not knowing._

She followed him, kicking her boots off on the way. She glanced at the yellow piece of paper.

'It's carrot cake, stupid.', she giggled girlishly, waving the sheet of paper. 'It's like cake, only with carrots.'

'Yes, I imagine it is', he glanced at her skeptically. She only giggled again.

'I'm actually kind of hungry. Let's make carrot cake.', she said.

'Magdalene, that is- - -', his eyebrows drew close together.

'A wonderful idea, I know, _Connor_.', she smiled, opening the fridge. He followed her with a sigh, trying not to express his irritation. 'So I think I already told you about the hunt for Loki, right? Well it's kind of classified, so shhh. Fury has sent me to search Kent, can you imagine that? Kent!', she shook her head. 'It appears I'm going to have to move to a London hotel. So...', it suddenly struck her; she glanced at him, closing the fridge. 'So I guess that this is where you go your own way.'

'I...', Loki began, slightly stunned. He had only known Leena shortly, but he wanted to know her... better. Yes, he'd admitted it.

'What about you?', she walked up to him, forgetting the carrot cake.

'I would like to thank you. You've been kinder to me than any other in this... place.', he said truthfully. 'I am not used to speaking about my emotions. However, I was hoping that I could get to know you for a little longer.', he bowed slightly.

'You've remembered what _gentleman_ is.', she blushed cutely, lowering her eyes. 'It's funny, I feel like I've known you... hell knows how long. You know?', she shrugged, returning to the fridge and pulling milk out.

'Leena...', he began, squeezing the words through his throat. He found it hard to be arrogant and indifferent with her; he'd seen her being so open, warm and comforting. How good a person she truly was. She wasn't perfect, nobody is - but Loki saw something in her.

'_I'm listening_?', she said from inside the fridge.

'I would gladly make carrot cake with you. Would you please tell me what to do?', he said in a tone anyone else would use for proposal of marriage.

He couldn't even believe he had said that.

They talked for hours, preparing the pastry and heating up the oven. He was still a bit grumpy and angry at first, but Magdalene had a way with people. She had him smiling soon enough. He didn't reveal anything important, of course, but it was a long and deep conversation even so.

His arms were elbow-deep in pastry when they were finally waiting for the brown cake to bake - they sat on the floor side by side, staring at the glass. It was slightly burned from one of Magdalene's little experiments.

'I still find it so strange that I don't know your name', she said, shrugging.

'You're welcome to call me any names you want', he said.

'Okay. _Sweetheart_'

'Except for that', he sighed, rolling his eyes. She only smiled. He shrugged. 'So how long must we wait for the stupid cake?'

'Long. You've asked me that five times. You're so childish!', she raised her eyes to the ceiling, getting up and washing her hands in the sink. He walked over to her.

'Me, childish? How _dare_ you?', he glared at her, but he was far from serious. 'You have no idea who I am, Leena!'

'Exactly, _Cody_. Really. Just tell me, how bad can it be?', she shrugged, looking up at him.

'Believe me, very.', he frowned, looking away and running his fingers over his neck-long, raven hair.

'Alright, alright. I'm not digging', she raised her wet hands in a gesture of giving in. He found himself staring at her - tracing her curly, dark her, her storm grey eyes, her soft skin that had turned slightly red from the heat of the oven. Or was it his look that made her- - - no, he couldn't be so sure of himself. He felt like laughing at how naive he was, but found himself suddenly quite serious.

He slowly outstretched an arm and touched the water with his fingertips. He watched it, as in some sort of trance, freeze over, and turn to cold ice. Magdalene took a step back in complete shock, raising both hands.

'What- - -', she began, but suddenly, her phone beeped. She put it to her ear, getting her hair out of the way with one hand. Her eyes rested on him. 'No, what do you mean?'

'Agent Swanwhite, I repeat, he was sighted entering your building. Loki is_ in_ the building', said Nick Fury, alarmed. 'Run.'

Magdalene tilted her head, staring at Loki with fear and shock. Indeed. The proud cheekbones, the aristocratic nose, the manner of speaking... His lack of basic knowledge. And finally, the eyes, the poison green eyes, carrying inside all the sadness of the world. The same eyes that now gazed upon her with rue and regret; he knew exactly what Fury was saying.

'I, I- - - you must be wrong, I...', she stumbled on the words. She still couldn't believe that a god stood before her with his arms covered in raw pastry up to his elbows, wearing her ex's simple green shirt and black jeans.

'Agent Swanwhite, run.', repeated Fury, trying to keep a calm tone. 'You must clear the area, now.'

'I can't', she whispered, taking an additional few steps back. 'He's right in front of me'

The door fell out of its hinges and collapsed to the floor with a bang; men in black armor and carrying guns spilled inside, grabbing Loki's arms and handcuffing him. He didn't even try to fight back. Magdalene watched the whole scene unable to move, her eyes wide open. She had only seen that same man holding a child, and holding it with care. She had seen things in him the others would never expect him to know of. Or maybe he was lying all along?

'Surprise, surprise', he said.

Loki knew he had nothing to lose. There was nothing they could do to him. He had nothing, and the only person he had just started to TOLERATE was one of his enemies.

An arrogant smile formed on his lips, masking his feelings as always. He stared her straight in the eyes, even when the men led him out and muzzled him. The door closed behind him, hiding him from her eyes.

'What the hell was he even doin'?', muttered one of the soldiers.

'Carrot cake, appears', replied another. 'Ruined now, anyway.'

Now this pissed Loki off. Not only was this the worst day ever, but his damned cake was burnt. Magdalene- - -

Magdalene probably hated him now anyway. He looked down, unhappy about the muzzle. He had a lot to say.

She appeared behind the SHIELD soldiers, a sweater wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She was looking right at him. Her eyes were empty. Loki glanced away, closing his eyes, letting the SHIELD men lead him. Someone punched him on the jaw, his head flew sideways painfully.

'Thatsa for New York, ye- - -', snapped one of the men, but _her _voice interrupted.

'Agent O'Byrne. Be quiet.', she said impassively, in a blank tone.

He closed his eyes again, feeling blood run down his neck.

* * *

**Well this is wildly unpopular :( huh... guys, please review, I love reviews. ALWAYSri8, you are such a lovely fan. Dis chappie for u ;) Merry Christmas. Early. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_**Shaken**_

* * *

**I'm totally fangirling over this. **

* * *

'He's staring at you.'

'How did even miss it?'

'Just look at him, you can see it in his eyes.'

'Men like that will always find a way to escape.'

'But escape Thor, that's quite something'

'He won't escape THIS time.'

'Leena!'

Magdalene looked up rapidly, breaking the connection between her and Loki's eyes. The armed team led him into a secondary corridor on the Helicarrier, and a bulletproof, metal door closed behind them. It had the symbol of the eagle engraved in it.

'What is it, Maria?', asked Magdalene, looking up at her friend.

'You aren't looking well, my dear. Are you alright?', she asked worriedly. She never behaved in this way to anyone else; only Leena.

'I'm fine, just shaken, Maria', sighed the woman, sitting down by the table and staring at her hands.

'I can see you're not.', agent Hill sat down beside her. 'What happened? And why the hell were his hands covered in pastry?'

Magdalene looked up sharply, her face fixed on the wall.

'You know, I'm sorry, but I really can't talk about it right now.', she replied, getting up with a sigh.

'That's fine. Ready when you are'

'Thanks, Maria.', Leena nodded and walked away, pulling her sweater tighter. It smelled of mint, and soap, and something...

She took it off her shoulders immediately, throwing it at the first chair she saw. It was HIS sweater; or at least the one he had been wearing. She shook her head.

Loki. His name was Loki. He was the god of mischief; an Asgardian, a being from another realm. Adoptive brother of Thor.

But he was also this young, lost man she found in the Edinburgh Police Dept. He was the man taking care of poor children and smiling at her as she made dinner for all of them. She remembered him holding the little boy with unsteady, but careful hands, she remembered- - -

No. She shook her head. No. There will be none of that. She was an agent of SHIELD, the biggest, baddest organization guarding Earth. She would not let her feelings get in the way.

There was just one problem - Leena was the most emotional person onboard.

'Swanwhite!', boomed Fury, and she jumped in shock. He walked up to her, black leather coat flowing behind him like wings of a black eagle; a fierce expression on his face.

'Y-yes sir', she mumbled, surprised by his big entrance. Then, his anger was gone.

'Are you alright?', he put his hands on her shoulders in worry, bending down to look her in the eyes. He had always cared for her more than he did for the other agents; she was something like a niece or close friend to him. She nodded.

'I'm fine', she replied, regaining her statue. 'How are _ya_?'

'Leena, this ain't no time for jokes. You were in the same apartment as Loki of Asgard', he said slowly.

'I know, I know!', she snapped, annoyed. 'I get it! I'm an idiot for not recognizing him, and I should be hanged. Yay!'

'Leena.', he said calmly. 'Relax. It was only an hour or so, you were not hurt, yes?'

'A-an hour or so?', she repeated, a bit stupidly.

'Well... Yes', Fury's brow furrowed.

'Um, uh-uh, it seemed like moments to me', she lied quickly, rubbing her forehead. She sighed. 'Who's going to question him?', she asked to change the topic.

'Natasha Romanov.', replied the director. 'Black Widow. She did a good job last time.'

'You mean the time that involved unleashing the Hulk?', asked Leena skeptically, crossing her arms on her chest.

'That wasn't her doing.'

'If you say so. I want to see the recordings.', she nodded and bowed her head shortly. 'See ya, Nick', she added and stormed out, the door closed behind her.

* * *

'Welcome back, Loki', the Black Widow walked up to his glass cage, her hands behind her back. The bubble had been rebuilt and improved, but the method was still the same, so Loki wasn't all that eager to try and scratch the glass. However this new cage could also have leaks normal for a prototype. He observed every place carefully, searching for mistakes.

'Salutations, miss Romanov', he smiled, looking at her and sitting down on his simple black chair. 'Are you here to question me again?'

'I certainly didn't come for a chat', her brow furrowed, as she walked up to the glass; close enough for her breath to leave steam marks on it.

'I figured so. I wasn't much of a gentleman when we were acquainted.', he smiled, showing his white teeth.

'Calling names won't work this time, Loki', she frowned, crossing her arms on her chest. His eyes narrowed.

'Will threatening to take your loved ones away from you work?', he asked, realizing that he was somewhat referring to...

No. He couldn't think of that now.

'It won't', she said shortly. He stood up and walked to the glass slowly, staring her straight in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly froze. 'Your eyes.', she said.

'Yes, I know they're dashing, miss Romanov', he smiled.

'They were blue before. They're green now', she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

'Oh, yes, that.', he shrugged. 'It's none of your business', he added, a bit too sharply. It was the scepter that had changed his eye color, and now that he didn't have it anymore, they'd changed back to their old green color. It was no big deal!

'Hm, touchy, are we?', she walked up even closer, and he turned on his heel.

'Get out. My eyes are not important right now.', he said without looking at her.

'What_ is_?'

He didn't answer, clenching his fists.

'I talked to agent Swanwhite- - -', she began, but he turned to her sharply.

'OUT!', he shouted, wincing powerfully, clenching his fists even harder. The cage started shaking. The woman's eyes widened, she backed away, touching her ear.

'Back up in prison hangar, immediately!', she cried. Troops came running in, accompanied by Magdalene Swanwhite and Maria Hill, and other SHIELD agents.

'Sedate him!', yelled Hill, pointing at the troopers.

'That won't be necessary!', Magdalene ran to the glass cage. 'LOKI!'

He turned around, the hangar trembling stopped immediately. His eyes locked with hers. His lips were a tight line.

'Loki.', she repeated.

_Say it again. Same my name._

But she didn't.

'Your anger is pointless. You won't free yourself. Your brother is on the way', she only added shortly, and walked out, nodding at the backup to follow her.

'O-kay', said Black Widow with one eyebrow cocked, watching the scene with her arms crossed.

* * *

**Finals sucked T.T I wish that they were only about writing. I can do that. But well... I was just destined for this. :D smiles guys, and review, your reviews make me feel all lovely XD**

**No, seriously. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Caged**_

* * *

Loki sighed, tapping his foot irritably.

'Step closer, I can't see you.', he said, staring at the floor.

Thor walked up slowly. He wasn't wearing his great red cape, simply his dark silver suit of armor.

'What are you doing, Loki?', he asked, his brow furrowed.

'Me? Brother, I'm just sitting in my prison', laughed the god of mischief, spreading his arms.

'There's something different about you. Your eyes are restless; you can't keep in one place. What has changed?'

'Nothing's changed. Still dreaming of world domination. We can go now', he lied annoyingly.

'This prison holds you. You will not return to Asgard'

'Oh, dear.', he replied sarcastically. Thor gave him a strange look.

'I will speak with you again shortly. The others require my assistance.'

Loki didn't reply; when Thor had left, he slowly walked up to the glass door of his cage and put a hand to it.

It slid open slowly, and a smile came up on his face. He had found the glitch.

He put his hands behind his back and walked up to the control panel, taking his time.

'Lovely.', he said. Pathetic mortals.

He walked up the steps and into a corridor. There was an eagle printed on the wall every few meters - he frowned.

He could easily escape. Right now. Just like that.

But did he want to?

And, he convinced himself, if I can escape anytime, I can just as well do it later.

He walked casually through the Helicarrier, hands joined behind his back. Finally, he saw a simple black bench, and sat down on it, leaning his back against the wall with an arrogant smile on his lips.

* * *

'How did you free yourself and why didn't you escape?', asked Black Widow for the thousandth time.

'I want to talk to Magdalene Swanwhite.'

She repeated the question, he repeated the answer. She stood up.

'This is pointless. Fine. Swanwhite!', she cried, looking at the mirror. It wasn't of course a mirror, but a hidden window.

Magdalene walked in, and Loki stood up from the metal table.

'He wanted to see you.', added the red-haired woman on her way out.

'What is it?', asked Magdalene, forcing her voice stern. She sat down, so did he again.

'Hello, Leena.', he said.

'Why didn't you go?', she asked, leaning forwards.

'I wanted to meet with you.', he replied.

'Why.', she growled, but her heart skipped a beat.

'Because... I don't really know why.', he sighed. 'Leena, ask me all you want. I keep no secrets, there's no master plan this time. There's just me. And how... And how much I regret what I have done. Yes. I regret it. I would... Appreciate it of you kept this to yourself, Leena', he bit his lip.

'Loki, you are not in the position to state the rules right now.', she said once more begging her voice not to tremble.

'I realize that.', he nodded, but there was a shadow of a hope in his green eyes.

'Why are ya even saying this? I've only known you for days! You're a complete stranger and a liar.'

'If you think that I wasn't true when I want to see the Bennetts with you, if you think...', he shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be opening up. 'I cared.'

'It doesn't change who you are. It's what you do that defines you.'

'And staying here? Though I could've fled?'

'The god of mischief cannot be trusted. Leave me alone. I'm but an agent, one of many, and though I have slightly more courage, though I face up to Fury, I- - -', she never realized when her voice had gotten so squeaky. She stood up, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. 'Put him back in the cage.'

'Leena!', he yelled after her angrily, and walked up to the mirror-window. 'LEENA!'

He growled, slamming his fist against the cold glass. Although it was bulletproof, it shattered from him punch, hurting his knuckles. Through the second layer he saw shocked faces; troopers walked in and cuffed him, leading him back to his prison. He turned his angry eyes to the floor.

* * *

'Not so creepy without the cape and armor, is he?', asked one of the SHIELD agents, her arms crossed on her chest.

'He's_ always_ creepy.', snorted Black Widow, glaring at her.

'It's probably the smile, you know.'

'Yeah, I'd say so.'

'Who's watching him, anyway?', asked Magdalene, trying to change the topic.

'Fury's talking to him.', replied the agent, glancing at her.

'About what? Loki isn't going to spill.', sighed Black Widow, averting her eyes.

'He has nothing to spill.', said Leena, before she even knew it. She was only glad she hadn't said what he asked her not to.

'How do you know?', asked the agent, tilting her head.

'He told me.', she shrugged.

'Leena...', the agent and Black Widow looked at each other. 'Um, you haven't really reported what happened before we noticed him.'

Magdalene shook her head.

'Nothing.'

'Well, you haven't visited me for days.', he said, tilting his head. She stepped up to the cage. 'I was getting worried, Leena', he teased.

'You're a monster', she said, trying to convince herself.

'Am I?', he walked up to the glass, putting a hand on it.

'Y-yes.'

'You don't seem very certain.'

'Y-you're a monster.'

'Say it. Louder'

'You're a monster!', she screamed, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. She leaned on the glass, their hands met, separated only by it. He tilted his head, and ice started covering the glass, the cold stinging her fingers. She retraced her hand.

'Walk in. I dare you. I'm not a monster', he said, clenching his jaw.

'No', she shook her head, eyes wide, not sure what she had just replied to.

'I dare you, Leena', a smile came up on his lips. 'I won't hurt you. Think about it. If I wanted to, I would've already done it'

'Open the door.', her voice trembled, she swallowed.

He did so with a gesture of the hand, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Nothing happened.

Magdalene stepped closer, he took a step back, letting her pass. She sat down on his simple black bench, toe to toe, hands joined. He looked down at her.

'I saw you from a different side than most people.', she shrugged. 'And uh, I hope, I... I hope that you weren't lying. But I don't understand how the guy I met could...'

She looked away.

'You wish me to explain?', he ran his fingers through his black hair. 'I was a boy. I was a jealous boy. Can you comprehend what it was like to grow up in the shadow of Thor? The mighty Thor, the would-be King.', he rolled his eyes, but then looked at her.

'Didn't you love him?', she asked.

'Of course I loved him!', he exclaimed, spreading his arms. 'But...'

'I don't know what it's like, I never had a sister. But I watched Nari and his sibling.', she looked away. 'The girl you KILLED.'

'I didn't kill her! I didn't want her to die! It was the Chitauri, not I!', he cried.

'Well you were responsible!'

'I'm sorry! Leena, I- - - I was a fool', he shook his head, angry, scared, and pained. She stood up, and although he was much taller, he realized how strong she was.

'Yes. Yes you were.', she said.

'If there was any way to turn back time.', he bit his lip.

'You met her brother. What would he think of you if he knew?', she crossed her arms, biting her lip as well. He stood silently, looking away.

'That's it. Leave me alone', he said quietly, but sternly. She looked at him for a moment, hesitated.

'No.', she replied. 'I won't. I think, I... I don't know what to say. Loki. It would be so much easier if you just killed me and proved yourself the cold-hearted bastard I thought ya were', she muttered, looking away.

'I'm sorry to disappoint.'

'AGENT SWANWHITE! BACKUP! LOKI HAS A- - -'

Magdalene and Loki looked at the entrance in unison, surprised. He raised his hands.

'Oh, relax, miss Hill', he teased.

'Cancel the backup!', Magdalene ran to the door, but he closed it with a spin of his wrist. Magdalene's whole body hit the glass, too hard.

Much too hard.

'Oh, shit.', she saw the red lights go off. 'NATASHA- - -'

'Leena!', absolute terror in her eyes, the Black Widow ran to the panel, but too late. The cage disconnected itself from the Helicarrier and started falling.

* * *

**BANG! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Yes, I love you too :) **

**So review pls? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Falling Once More**_

* * *

'Leena!', Loki grabbed her, and they got pressed against the ceiling.

'Let go of me!'

'I can't!'

The wind was loud, banging against the glass of the cage. Magdalene screamed. He turned her around in his grip to hold her better, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They hit the wall, and if it hadn't been for him, she would've hit the glass and probably broken her spine. He could see she was moving her lips, but he couldn't hear her.

Suddenly, there was a powerful tug on the cage, and they hit the opposite side. They weren't falling as fast now; the ground was coming at them, but not in such a terrifying manner. Loki looked up, over Magdalene's head - and saw Iron Man, holding the cage firmly, all engines working at their best.

'Hold on, Magdalene, it's gonna be juuuust fine', he said through clenched teeth. 'However happily I would drop the god.'

She was going to push herself away from him, but the emotions finally hit her hard and she blacked out, fainting. Loki let her go; she landed beside him when they hit the ground. He groaned, rubbing his face. Everything hurt.

'Leena...?', he muttered.

No answer.

'Leena', he sat up, looking at her. He raised one hand and turned her face towards him to see her better - there was a cut on her forehead, but otherwise she seemed alright.

Suddenly, the glass shattered, and Iron Man walked in. He showed his face, and gave Loki a skeptical glance.

'Well, how the hell did this happen?', he asked.

'Don't ask.', Loki, breathed out, shaking his head. 'You still owe me a drink, though'

The man took a step closer, but Loki stood up.

'Don't get near her.', he snapped. Tony Stark raised both hands.

'Whoa, fine, relax about it. If you really want to carry her 150 pounds out of here'

Loki lifted her up and pressed her against his chest to hold her better. With a stone face, he followed Stark out of the broken cage and into a green meadow. Troopers were already landing.

'Alright, alright, you better not move now', said Stark, cocking an eyebrow at Loki.

'It would be hard.', he replied.

'Indeed. Curvy girl, ain't she?', the man asked himself, shrugged and stood next to Loki, thrusters ready.

'Magdalene. Wake up', the god of mischief shook her delicately. She opened her eyes.

'What do you want, Jake...'

He held back a grin. Calling him names again...

'Loki.', she woke up, the mist vanished from her eyes. 'Put me down.'

'Of course, immediately.', he stood her on the ground, still holding her up. She glanced at him.

'Did I really faint?', she sighed, rolling her eyes.

'I'm afraid so.'

'Oh dear, that sucks.', she muttered.

'It's not like I'll tell.', he sighed in reply, 'you're the only one I actually talk to.'

'Loki, agent Swanwhite's fine. Stand a meter away from her please', said Stark, pointing at them.

The god stepped away, looking irate. She crossed her arms on her chest, glancing the other way.

'You look like a married couple.', growled Nick Fury himself as soon as they were taken back to the Helicarrier. He sat in his new cell peacefully, back against the wall, while Leena was standing just outside.

'I will take that as a compliment.', smiled the god mischievously.

'Be quiet!', snapped Magdalene.

'You can't tell me to.'

'But you will listen!'

'What makes you think that?'

'Oh I think you know why you'll listen', she tilted her head, a nasty smile on her lips - she was angry.

'You wouldn't', he stood up, going slightly more pale. What he told her might've seemed like nothing to others, but it was hard for him, because he had opened. And he had opened to a SHIELD agent. Which was never a good idea.

'Stop talking, both of you!', boomed Fury, stepping up to them. 'Just stop, you're driving me insane!'

They looked at him, quiet.

'That's better.', he breathed out. 'Now. Agent Swanwhite, you are going to be transferred to Maria Hill's dept., and Loki will be kept here under close supervision.'

'What? No, you can't just take me off the case, Fury!', she cried. 'You can't! The way to fight him isn't keep him locked up in here, but to show him what's right!'

'You think that this man can be redeemed?!', yelled Fury, pointing to the cell.

'Yes! Yes I do!', she shouted.

'Why?! You were one of the people to hate him most!'

'I...', her voice trailed away.

'Oh, this is fun.', Loki grinned, watching them.

'Agent Swanwhite, let's go.', Nick Fury nodded at her and they walked away, Loki's eyes fixed on them until they vanished behind a turn. Then, he sat down under the wall again.

'Brother, the man of iron said you protected that mortal woman and it 'freaked him out'.', said Thor, arms crossed, standing before the god of mischief. He was wearing normal Midgardian clothes, while Loki had changed into his black leather suit.

'Yes, yes I did. What's your interest in it?', snapped Loki grumpily, looking sideways.

'I've seen the way you look at her. Days pass, and you only seek her company. Loki, are you in love with that woman?'

'Always straight to the point, brother. But I wouldn't go that far in my judgement, I simply... Like her.', Loki said honestly, walking up. He had no reason not to. In the past days he'd been thinking more and more, with all the time he had in prison, about his family and about his relation to Laufey.

'Oh, you like her.', Thor tilted his head, and a shadow of a smile crept out on his lips. 'You've changed, Loki... You remind me of your old self.'

'My old self?'

'Even what you've done to your hair.', Thor chuckled.

'Did you really just comment on my hair?, Loki cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

'I was being sincere.'

A memory flashed back in Loki's mind, and he felt himself warm up internally. He smiled as well.

'Huh, I like your hair too.'

Now Thor had to laugh; he shook his head. However after a moment his face turned serious again.

'Brother, you realize loving her bodes I'll for the future.'

Loki looked away.

'I did not say I loved her, Thor. But... I grasp your meaning. And it makes you such a little hypocrite!'

'Me?'

'You, and your Jane Foster.'

'You know it's different with Jane, Loki. She's neutral. She's... She is not a SHIELD operative, for goodness' sake!'

'Be quiet, Thor, your Avengers wouldn't be too pleased seeing us chatting about our love interests', hissed the god of mischief.

Thor hesitated.

'True. However, you are my brother. They are just my friends.'

'So if you'd have to pick, you'd chose me?'

Thor winced.

'Loki, right now, I don't know.', he said, and looked away.

'It's still better than what I expected.', Loki put his hands behind his back and turned around, back facing the god of thunder. Thor nodded.

'Goodbye. I will see you soon.', he said uncertainly and walked out, closing the door.

Loki sighed. His next visitor was Leena herself, in her SHIELD suit. The eagle glistened proudly on her shoulder.

'Hi.', she said shortly, walking right up to the cell. He turned to face her.

'Hello.'

'Busy much?'

'Not really. And you?'

'They took me off your case.'

'So why are you here?'

She hesitated.

'I think you're different than they make you look, Loki.'

'Is that so.'

'Yeah. Yeah, it is. Cuz I've been thinking a lot about that. And about how I know you. And, I... Well...'

'What?'

'Okay. Okay', she raised both hands. 'How about... How about we don't think at all. I'm just a girl who found you in Edinburgh Dept., and you're just a guy.'

'Leena, I'm not- - -'

'Imagine it, okay?!', she snapped.

'Fine.', he glared at her.

'Open that door', she pointed at the lock - he gestured, and the glass slid aside. In a few long steps, she walked up to him, and put her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her to his chest. His hands slid down her back. He tilted his head to the side slightly, as her hand stroked his cheek. His hands went tighter around her, they leaned against the wall.

They had to stop to catch their breath; panting, they looked each other in the eyes.

'You know it's not a good idea...', he said, staring at her. She only shook her head and kissed him again, wanting more and more. 'I'm the villain, aren't I?', he cocked an eyebrow.

'No. No you're not', she managed between breaths, pulling him close by his long black coat. 'What the hell have you done to me?', she whispered.

'I didn't do anything, Leena.', he leaned down to kiss her softly, delicately. She trembled.

'I... I have to go', she put a hand to her lips, and trotted out, blushing. She closed the door, knowing he was looking at her. He walked up to the glass.

'Goodbye.', he smiled. She swallowed and ran out, slamming the other door behind her back.

Yes. Yes, he loved her.

And he had triumphed.

'MariaMariaMaria!', Leena ran into Maria Hill's office, slamming the door closed behind her. Her cheeks were red, her breath was shallow, and her dark hair was a mess.

'Magdalene!', cried the woman, getting up and walking to her. 'What happened?'

'I...', she had to catch her breath.

'Are you...? Leena, are you...?', the woman tilted her head, watching her fellow agent intently. 'You're ON.'

'Mmm what?'

'You're excited.'

'Maria. It's a universe worse than that! I just... Walked in there, I... Jesus, just watch the recording.', she shook her head, pointing to the computer. Maria Hill pushed her jaw into place and dived towards it, opening the right program. Magdalene saw a small version of herself.

'Open that door.', she heard her own voice. Maria Hill looked up at her in shock.

'LEENA!'

'Keep watchin'!', she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

'You know it's not a good idea... I'm the villain, aren't I?'

'LEENA!', Maria jumped away from the computer, slamming it shut.

'Maria, I've fallen for him. Totally.', exclaimed Magdalene, spreading her arms. 'I saw him taking care of kids and I saw him understand me, my motives. What I do and why. He's not the man you think he is, I mean he is, but you have to believe me. There is more, like there's more to all of us, he's not two-dimensional like the other villains. It's not about destroying the universe of whatever this time, it's about family, and loss, and pain.', she said on one breath, holding her head in both hands.

'He's tricked you.', Agent Hill shook her head, looking at Leena uncertainly.

'No, no, you've seen the recording. You know he didn't.'

'Leena. All the other recordings are blank.', Maria gestured towards the screen, shaking her head again. They were just white squares now, with only the date and time on them.

'Then trust me. Just trust me.', Magdalene looked away, biting her lip.

Maria hesitated, watching her, then nodded slowly.

'Alright. I want to talk to him.'

* * *

**HELL YEAH**

**Sorry for the wait lovelies, it's just that I've been having bad writer's block lately T.T I'm sorry...**

**Well I hope you liked this, and please, please review! **


End file.
